coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9850 (16th August 2019)
Plot Steve concocts a tale about buying the coffin for Liz's mate Pauline. Claudia has all she can take from Mary and forfeits the card game. Gemma gets Michael in to unblock the loo. Geoff realises that the Connors are sending each other coded messages across the table. They're disqualified, leaving Geoff and Yasmeen to face Mary and Brian in the final. Michael finds the source of the blockage: Joseph's toy. Bernie admits she sabotaged it in order to obtain a urine sample from Gemma as she's selling positive pregnancy tests on the dark web. Michael is impressed by her initiative. His cover story in place, Robert arrives at Vicky's to stay the night. Robert manages to retrieve Michelle's ring by telling Vicky it's a fake meant only as a placeholder. Mary drops her act of cluenessness in the final round. Emma gets a call from the undertaker informing her that Steve was the one who paid for her dad's coffin. Tracy sees them hugging and asks what's going on. Steve admits the truth and makes no apology for the gesture. Michael advises Bernie to advertise the pregnancy tests as for novelty use only, as that way she can sell them on legitimate websites. Tracy accuses Steve of fancying Emma. He maintains he was only trying to be nice. Bernie already has nine orders for the tests. Liz advises Steve to let Emma grieve first. Steve secretly orders a DNA test. Mary and Brian emerge victorious. Daniel suggests Bethany make goals to address her feelings of aimlessness. Michael accepts 25% of the profits from Bernie in exchange for his silence and assistance. Once they're back home, Geoff goes off on one at Yasmeen, saying she undermined and belittled him throughout the card game and gave him no help. He also accuses her of flirting with Johnny. Yasmeen brands the idea ridiculous, which enrages him all the more. Geoff sleeps in the spare room. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma is grateful to Steve for helping her, oblivious that he may be her dad, but he still wants to know the truth so starts researching DNA tests. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,965,979 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes